California Pro Wrestling
California Pro Wrestling (or CPW for short) was an e-fed that uses WWF No Mercy (for the Nintendo 64) as a simulation engine and that focuses mainly on role-playing. CPW was created in February 2006 and, became a training league for the now defunct Maritime Wrestling Alliance (MWA for short). On June 27, 2006, the Maritime Wrestling Alliance officially shut down, and California Pro Wrestling absorbed its title belts, and welcomed in some former MWA talent. MWA and CPW are considered part of a "trinity" of affiliated No Mercy e-feds, the third being the Simulated Wrestling Federation (SWF). Shows CPW's flagship was Sunday Night Sanitarium, named after the Metallica song of the same name (also used as the show's theme song). The first edition of Sunday Night Sanitarium was "aired" for the week precurring and including the 26th February, 2006. CPW's first pay-per-view event was Consternation, held in October 2006. However, due to a forum error there is no actual record of Consternation (other than those referred to in the title holder history). CPW went on to produce three more pay-per-views: Advent of Anarchy on December 17, 2006; Rebound on February 25th, 2007; and Summer Solstice on June 23, 2007 (which was also CPW's final show before shutting down). Venue California Pro Wrestling aired live from the Rabobank Arena in Bakersfield, California. The Reboot and End of CPW By March 2007, it was felt by many at CPW that due to lack of direction and lack of consistency of approach that a change was needed in order to keep it afloat. Therefore, it was decided by CPW Owner and Head Administrator, Devlin, to put CPW on hiatus temporarily in order to "reboot" the e-fed and give it a fresh start. In addition, the forum was moved to a brand new board with a revamped visual style. The last edition of Santarium on the original CPW forum was on 8 March 2007, and was in fact cancelled on the day that results were due to be released. This was explained in the running storyline as California Pro Wrestling being bought out by the villain, former owner of MWA and leader of the Juan Hefe Talent Agency, Juan Hefe, striking a financial deal with associates at "Violent Panda Venture Capital" in order to purchase dominant shares in CPW- thereby owning it. Hefe then shut it down in order to end the ongoing war between the JHTA and CPW owner Robert Riley (along with a group of loyal CPW wrestlers). A scenario was then written into the story arch to explain the subsequent reboot where one-time CPW wrestler and MWA legend John "The LIFTOR" Curry bought out Juan Hefe and relinquished the shares back into the control of Robert Riley, due to being obscenely rich as a result of his years of wrestling fame and intelligent (although somewhat questionable) financial strategizing. However, it was finally decided by CPW Owner and Head Administrator, Devlin, to finally shut down CPW for good in June 2007. The last show run by CPW was Summer Solstice, which was also its final pay-per-view. Summer Solstice was home to many historic events, such as an inter-promotional match up between CPW West Coast Champion Gregory Gambit and the surprise opponent, VCW Heavyweight Champion Rob Wallace; Luke Devlin and Vertigo capturing the vacant CPW Tag Team Championships in an MWA Rules Match, Michael Stern finally becoming the CPW Juniorweight Champion, and the guest appearance of the retired, inaugural CPW Heavyweight Champion, Xander Chase during the main event (CPW Heavyweight Champion Joe Patoni defending the belt against Daniel Diamondeye). The pay-per-view was closed off by an emotional promo from the (in-game) CPW Owner, Founder and Head Booker, Robert Riley. Unlike the storyline arch which explained the previous reboot of CPW, no storyline explanation was given as to CPW's closure. Final Champions * CPW Heavyweight Champion - "The Godfather" Joe Patoni - (won on May 27th, 2007) * CPW Juniorweight Champion - Michael Stern - (won on June 26th, 2007) * CPW Women's Championship - Jade Emira - (won on June 26th, 2007) * CPW Tag Team Championship - Luke Devlin & Vertigo - (won on June 26th, 2007) * CPW West Coast Championship - "The King of Hearts" Gregory Gambit - (won on June, 2007) CPW Forum Staff * Owner and Head Administrator of CPW: Devlin (formerly known as DarKSaiyan) * Deputy Administrator: Chris (formerly known as ALT20) * Global Moderators: Dazza, Sick A-C-M (Andrew Moore) California Pro Wrestling